1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antioxidant, useful in cosmetics, and novel ferulic acid derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ferulic acid is useful as raw material for medicines, agricultural chemicals, cosmetics, dyes, and foods. However it does not have sufficient antioxidant and ultraviolet (UV) absorbent properties. Further, ferulic acid turns yellow when dissolved in an alkaline solution, and degrades when allowed to stand in air for a long period of time. In addition, the trans form of ferulic acid is solid at room temperature, and is usually handled as powder, which is difficult to handle in, for example, processing.
Meanwhile, 2-ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate, commercially available under a trade mark of PARSOL MCX, is used as a UV absorbent in cosmetics. However, it is thermally unstable, and does not exhibit sufficient antioxidant property.